Survive
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Pandora...era un verdadero campo de batalla. ¿El motivo? Una fecha en el calendario. Tu objetivo: sobrevivir al resto del día y quizá...solo quizá...besar a Gilbert Nightray. PersonajexLector.
1. Maldito payaso

Hola a todos!

Como se darán cuenta me gustan este tipo de fics narrados en segunda persona (0x) y heme aqui chicas y chicos (?) trayendoles una vez más algo de **Pandora Hearts** que se me ocurrió en momentos de locura y postres (si, postres señoras y señores). Pero bueno nos leemos abajo y...¡a leer!

**Aclaraciones: **Fic en segunda persona.

**Disclaimer:** Como se dice en todos los fics antes de empezar, =3 los personajes de **Pandora Hearts **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki-sensei **y yo solo los tomó para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza (?).

Dedicado a mi amiga **Caomei'Xaan**, que conparte conmigo el plan de conquistar al mundo xD, a mis hermanas **Liz Stephania Ashenbert **y **cerezita26 **(a quienes doy la bienvenida a Fanfiction =3 ) y a todos ustedes que escriben fics por que son mi inspiración.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ * ~ SURVIVE ~ * ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ 1 ]<strong>

**Maldito payaso**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"CRASH"<strong>_

Te golpeaste la cabeza con el escritorio, debajo del cual te escondías desde hace un par de horas, al escuchar la ventana del cuarto contiguo quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Maldijiste por lo bajo sobandote la cabeza y consideraste que ya era hora de cambiar de escondite. No tardarían en querer _"verificar/destrozar"_ también esa habitación para encontrarte. El problema era ¿A donde ir ahora?

Inhalaste profundamente antes de azomar la cabeza fuera de la habitación, cerciorándote de que _"No hubiese moros en la costa"_ y saliste atravesando sigilosamente el pasillo. Sonreíste triunfante cuando lograste llegar divisar las escaleras pero entonces...casualmente tropezaste con una vil y vulgar cáscara de banana que apareció por arte de magia en tu camino y te hizo rodar dolorosamente por las escaleras hasta terminar estrellándote contra uno de los agentes, que nada más al verte, dio el grito de guerra que atrajo a todos los demás.

—¡Ya la encontré. Aquí está!

Quisiste callarlo a golpes o en su defecto...a balazos pero no traías contigo tus armas y eras demasiado pequeña como para usar la fuerza bruta y si usabas tu Chain dentro de Pandora...¡Puff! Ni pensarlo...

Segundos después, se escuchó el grito cargado de horror de una niña siendo perseguida por una turba de enloquecidos agentes.

_¿Que como terminaste así? Bueno, era bastante __**curioso**__._

_Clap, clap, clap, clap. _

_Toc, toc._

_Tumb, tumb._

_Crash, crash._

_Clanc, clanc, clanc._

Aquello parecía una eterna y molesta sinfonía que terminaría por destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera. Por todos los pasillos se podían ver agentes corriendo de un lado a otro, con cara de histeria y llevando papeles que no dejaban de apilarse en los escritorios por montones. Algunos gritando, otros llorando, algunos más saltando por la ventana y rompiendo las puertas como parte de la locura colectiva porque hoy era _"ese día". _

Un día negro en el calendario que resultaba peor que un viernes trece o un grano en la cara antes de un baile, quizá incluso peor que ser atacados por los Baskerville.

_El día de __**revisión mensual**__**.**_

Si. Oficialmente **Pandora **había sido declarada _"Zona de desastre"_ y para sobrevivir a ese caos, había solo dos reglas que debías seguir al pie de la letra:

_**La primera**__. No ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Liam Lunnettes o merodear por sus alrededores. Porque al pobre siempre le __llovía__ papeleo en cantidades estratosfericas._

_**La segunda**__. Tener todo tu papeleo por lo menos un día antes y sobre todo...que NADIE se enterara de eso._

Y ahí era donde habías fallado. Durante esos días**fingías** el mismo estado de pánico que el resto—aun cuando ya tenías todos tus informes listos y entregados—pero esta vez _alguien_—sospechabas de Break—había divulgado tu condición tan campante de todos los meses—seguramente Break—y te convertiste en _"__Asociación__ de caridad"_ para el resto de Pandora. ¿Ya mencionaste que sospechabas de Break?

—Maldito...payaso...si fue él...—mascullaste con la respiración entrecortada, buscando un buen escondite.

**X/x/X**

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por Pandora y esconderte incluso dentro de los contenedores de basura y evadir de puro milagro unos cuantos **OCNI**´s (_**O**__bjetos de __**C**__hoque __**N**__o __**I**__dentificados/Agentes locos_), entraste a la primer habitación que se te ocurrió y cerraste la puerta con seguro. Dentro, la chimenea estaba encendida y sobre el escritorio había tres pilas impresionantes de papeles a las que calculaste unos dos metros de altura.

Sin tomarle más importancia que eso, caminaste hacía la cama y te desparramaste en ella, suspirando con cansancio.

—**¿Te en-cuen-tras bien?**—escuchaste a alguien preguntar con voz de ultratumba y te incorporaste, gritando y tomando el candelabro que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, como arma hasta que reconociste a Liam detrás de todos esos documentos, las gafas, las ojeras y el grillete que llevaba en la pierna derecha con una bola de acero al final de la cadena...

Liam tenía el mismo aspecto deplorable que un preso.

—Liam-san—suspiraste aliviada y te sentaste en el suelo con la cabeza recargada contra la cama—Si, estoy bien gracias pero...¿Que es eso...?—señalaste el grillete.

—L-larga historia—te atajó, limpiando sus lentes con nerviosismo.

—¿Break?—quisiste adivinar.

—¡Buenos días a todos~!—canturreó Break, saliendo sorpresivamente del armario provocando que otro grito tuyo se escuchara desde esa habitación.

—¡¿Por que demonios no usas la maldita puerta como la gente normal?—le regañaste.

—Porque sería aburrido~...—te calló, metiendo una paleta en tu boca—¡Liam-san~! ¿Terminaste mis informes~?

—Ya casi...—murmuró Liam con su nueva voz de ultratumba.

—¡Deja de fastidiar a Liam-san!—gritaste de nuevo y Break metió una segunda paleta a tu boca, antes de sonreírte enigmáticamente.

—¡Escandalosa. Escandalosa!—canturreó Emily.

—¡Pequeña muñeca...!—una tercer paleta y Break se divertía mucho.

—Jujuju~ Como que hay mucha conmoción en Pandora ¿no, Emily?—le dijo Break a la muñeca y se desparramó en una silla de la habitación—¿Crees que se hayan enterado de que tienes tus informes al día y quieran explotarte~? Eres una chica mala y egoísta Emily...—terminó dedicándote una mirada divertida.

Un tic apareció en tu ojo.

—¡Fuiste tu maldito payaso!—le miraste con furia, con la clara y premeditada intención de matarlo...y metió otra paleta en tu boca. Casi te ahogaste.

—Ah...ya no importa—suspiraste rendida—Solo déjame esconderme aquí por el resto del día y prometo no hacerte daño...al menos, no mucho—mascullaste con voz siniestra.

—Oh, no~. No creo que eso sea posible—te sonrió Break, comiéndose a mordiscos un caramelo.

—¿Por que no?—le frunciste el ceño y le arrojaste las paletas—Soy libre de...

—Es que ya corrí la voz de que te escondes aquí—sacudió su caja de dulces—Puedes usar la puerta que conecta a la otra habitación pero apúrate por que llegaran en...—miró el reloj de pared—...¡AHORA!

Y en ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación se vino abajo, dejando entrar a la misma turba enloquecida de siempre y que la risa de Break retumbara por los pasillos.

—¡Me las vas a pagar Break!—alcanzaste a gritar antes de salir huyendo de la habitación con rumbo a las escaleras principales, dispuesta a atravesar una manada de elefantes si era necesario con tal de salir y te encontraste acorralada.

¡Estaban por todos lados!

Entraste a la carrera a otra habitación, percatándote en ese momento que pertenecía a la señorita Sharon Rainsworth, quien tomaba placidamente el té en el balcón.

—¡Sharon-sama!—gritaste, desesperada y te arrastraste, literalmente, hasta donde estaba ella. Sharon ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

—¡Ayuda!—aclamaste.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ella alarmada, hincándose a tu lado con preocupación.

—Me...persiguen...toda...Pandora...—susurraste con voz entrecortada y temblando—Ayuda...—suplicaste—¡Haré lo que sea para recompensarlo pero ayúdeme!

Palabras desesperadas en momentos desesperados. A veces es mejor no decir nada.

—En verdad ¿Lo que sea?—Sharon te observó con ojos brillantes.

¿Que podrías perder? Llevabas toda la mañana escondiéndote en todo tipo de lugares para no terminar encerrada en una oficina y con un grillete en el tobillo como el pobre de Liam. Y créeme que cuando digo _"en todas partes"_ es en TODAS.

Un escalofrío te recorrió al recordar el ultimo lugar que usaste de escondite. Aquello te dejaría secuelas horrendas.

Asentiste con vehemencia, con un mal presentimiento asomándose cuando Sharon varió su expresión a algo más...macabro y te mostró el contenido de una caja larga que sacó quien sabe de donde.

Tragaste saliva ruidosamente.

_En __realidad__ si tenías algo que perder..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong>

Bien, primer capitulo de esta locura de tres =3 y sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Originalmente esto estaba planeado como un One-shot pero...me fui de largo (xD)así que terminé diviendolo.

Prometo subir mañana o pasado (oh bendita tarea) el siguiente capitulo, mientras tanto ¿Que tal si me dejan un lindo review para alegrarme el día?

Recuerden: ¡_El Link no muerde y la flojera es una mala consejera!_


	2. Cosa de gatos

¡Hola de nuevo!

¡Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo! Lo quería subir ayer pero se me atravesó un camión xD.

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabrán, los personajes de **Pandora Hearts **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki-sensei **y yo solo los tomó para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ * ~ SURVIVE ~ * ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ 2 ]<strong>

_**Cosa de gatos**_

* * *

><p>—Sha-Sha...ron...sa...ma<p>

Respiras agitadamente, el sudor perla tu frente y tu rostro se encuentra totalmente sonrojado mientras pronuncias su nombre con una suplica.

—Tranquila no te dolerá—susurra Sharon a tu oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorra tu columna vertebral cuando su mano se desliza lentamente por tu espalda.

Jadeaste, incrédula a lo que estaba ocurriendo ¡Por todos los cielos ella era hija de Shelly-sama, miembro de una de las casas ducales! No se supone que debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas contigo y _tú..._¡Dios! ¡Eras un respetado miembro de Pandora! ¡¿Como diantres pudiste rendirte a tus más bajos instintos? ¿Que diría el mundo de ti si te vieran en ese estado con Sharon Rainsworth?

—Sha...ron-sama...no...no creo que...d-deberíamos hacer esto...—suspiraste.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?—gimoteó Sharon, pegándose más a ti—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No!—gritaste—Quiero decir...no es eso...es solo...es solo que...si alguien nos ve...

—Nadie nos verá—rió traviesamente.

—Pero yo...yo...

—Tú...—te animó a decirlo.

—¡NO QUIERO USAR ESTA RIDICULA COSA!—explotaste, arrojando lejos la caja junto al ridículo traje de gato color rosa pálido que Sharon intentaba ponerte. Era entendible que estabas desesperada pero no era para tanto—¡¿Por que demonios tengo que usar ésta estupida...cosa...tonta...?—la pisoteaste sin consideración alguna, liberando todo el estrés acumulado y no descansaste hasta escuchar los sollozos de Sharon.

—¡Eres cruel!—te miró con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo—¡Si no lo querías debiste habérmelo dicho!

—¡Se lo grite varias veces!—replicaste.

—¡Era solo un pequeño favor por prestarte desinteresadamente mi ayuda!—soltó a llorar a lagrima viva, en un intento demasiado claro por conmoverte—¡Eres cruel!

—Eso no funciona comigo—le recordaste, cruzándote de brazos con desafío. Sabias perfectamente lo manipuladora que podía ser—Prefiero mil veces que me atrapen...

Comprobado. _A veces era mejor __**no **__decir nada._

—Muy bien—el llanto de Sharon cesó de un momento a otro y de la nada apareció, agitando un harisen entre sus manos, con aire amenazante—Si no quieres cooperar, no me dejas otra opción...

_Segundos __después,__un nuevo grito se escuchó por todo Pandora, acompañado de una risita siniestra__._

**x/X/x**

—Ahora di: "Sharon onee-sama Nya~"—te pidió Sharon, por enésima vez, con los ojitos brillantes, una sonrisa infantil y un aura rosa a su alrededor.

—Pe-pero Sharon-sama...

—¿Algún problema?—te preguntó con voz de ultratumba, haciendo que te encogieras en tu lugar con expresión de "gato asustado" mientras agitaba su harisen frente a ti.

Negaste apresuradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con insistencia. Un cuando te sintieras increíblemente entupida enfundada en ese ridículo traje de gato con orejas, cola, bigote...tu integridad física estaba de por medio.

—Bien—Sharon ladeó la cabeza con aire infantil—Entonces inténtalo. Di: ¡Sharon onee-sama Nya~!

—Sha...Sha...Sharon onee-sama Nya~—articulaste de forma nerviosay Sharon no esperó para brincotear por todos lados como una colegiala enamorada, tomándote de las manos.

—¡Tengo que sacarte una foto vestida así!—chilló, abrazándote hasta que casi te ahogaste—¡Voy por la cámara no te muevas!

Tras cerrarse la puerta, el silencio reinó por escasos tres segundos, hasta que te recuperaste del shock y te cambiaste de ropa en tiempo record para, finalmente, salir huyendo de la alcoba de Sharon con la ligera impresión de escucharla gritonear tu nombre por todos los pasillos.

_"Genial. Alguien más de quien huir"_, pensaste con pesar.

**x/X/x**

Media hora para despistar a Sharon y el plan de acción se convirtió en llegar a tu habitación y atrincherarte con dos nueve milímetros entre tus manos.

Casi lo lograste. Estabas a tres puertas de llegar a tu alcoba y la emoción era tanta que no te esperabas que la "dulce e inocente" Echo apareciera de la nada y te amenazara con un cuchillo.

—Ho-hola, Echo-chan Nya~—te cubriste la boca, avergonzada, en cuanto el maullido salió de tus labios. La tortura de Sharon iba a dejar grandes secuelas...

Echo te miró irritada por el "-chan" con que terminaste su nombre pero igual te ignoró y siguió amenazándote.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo—te dijo sin muchas ceremonias y con su habitual tono aburrido.

—Ah...esto...lo siento Echo-chan pero no puedo jugar ahora Nya~—te disculpaste, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente—Estoy en una situación bastante co...

Tus palabras murieron cuando terminaste dentro de la habitación más cercana, atrapada en los brazos de Vincent Nightray.

—Mmmm...mira nada más que gatita tan linda tenemos aquí~—murmuró cerca de tu oido, con expresión divertida—Con orejitas y todo ¡Que linda~!

¿Orejas? ¡No te quitaste las orejas de gato! ¡Maldición!

—Vincent-sama—intentaste zafarte pero sus brazos se ciñieron más a tu alrededor. —Apuesto que Gilbert se asustaría de verte así—continuó. Un gemido se escapó de tus labios cuando sentiste su aliento en tu cuello—Me encantaría verlo...aunque no sé si quisiera compartir a mi gatita "Nya~"—lamió tu oreja descaradamente.

Si. Tu día mejoraba por momentos. Primero Sharon y ahora el pervertido de Vincent. ¿Que Pandora solo estaba llena de locos?

—Vincent-sama ¿Que cree que está...?—te zafaste de su agarré y le miraste enojada, o al menos eso trataste. Vincent te sonrió de lado con falsa inocencia, mirandote fijamente con sus hermosos ojos bicolor...tan...hipnotizantes...y...

Desviaste la mirada de inmediato. ¡Que momento tan inoportuno para pensar eso! ¡Debías concentrarte!

—¿Sabes? Te ves adorable con expresión de miedo—te arrinconó contra la pared y tomó un mecho de tu cabello, llevándoselo a los labios—Pareces una dulce y asustada muñeca que me gustaría tener el placer de destrozar yo mismo...lenta y dolorosamente con unas tijeras...tu llanto sería música para mis oídos...

Le miraste horrorizada ¿Que quería hacerte, que?

Vincent soltó a reír.

—Es una broma—te aseguró, pero dejabas de sentir escalofríos.

—Pensándolo bien...—repuso casi de inmediato—...me gustaría probar algo..._diferente _contigo..._neko-chan_—se inclinó sobre ti hasta que su aliento te hizo cosquillas. Desviaste la cara hacía otro lado, rezando por que algo se te ocurriera pronto y una idea cruzó oportunamente por tu cabeza.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Están a punto de lanzar a Gilbert-sama desde el quinto piso!—gritaste, horrorizada, señalando con tu mirada el balcón donde un grupo de agentes se peleaban, apunto de tirarse unos a otros al vacío.

El gesto de Vincent se descompuso.

—¡Gil!—gritó, apresurándose al balcón de la habitación—¡Gil!

Sonreíste ampliamente cuando te liberó y pudiste escabullirte de su habitación. Vincent no podría ser más predecible cuando se trataba de su hermano…

Nada más salir, ya te esperaba otra turba de agentes locos. Doblaste la esquina del pasillo maldiciendo tu pésimo día cuando chocaste de frente contra alguien haciendo que cayeras al suelo de un sentón.

—¡Itai!—te quejaste, apretando los parpados. Te dolía hasta el alma...

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! ¿A caso estas loca?—te gritó la ácida voz de un chico que no reconociste hasta que tu mirada se topó con un par de ojos azules que te miraban con obvia molestia.

—¡Elliot!—murmuraste, parpadeando algo confusa—Leo—añadiste al reconocer al pelinegro que alargó su mano para ayudarte a incorporarte.

—¿Qué demonios haces corriendo como loca y con eso?—te preguntó Elliot señalando las orejas de gato, que aun no te habías quitado. Notaste como se sonrojó levemente.

—Es una larga historia que te contaré un día de estos—hablaste atropelladamente, intentando escapar, aunque no llegaste a dar ni dos pasos. Elliot te tomó del brazo, evitándote huir.

—¿A donde crees que vas?—te perforó con la mirada.

—Lo siento, Elliot Nya~ pero no tengo tiempo para esto Nya~—añadiste graciosamente ante la mirada avergonzada de Elliot.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenla!—gritó uno de los agentes locos que te perseguían.

Ahogaste una exclamación de terror y sin previo aviso, arrastraste a Elliot y Leo contigo hasta, de nuevo, la primera habitación que encontraste vacía .

—Maldición. Estoy cansada—te quejaste.

—¿Estas bien?—te inquirió Leo con preocupación.

Elliot te quitó bruscamente las orejas de gato de la cabeza y te miró con obvia molestia.

—¡¿Que demonios es todo ese alboroto?—te preguntó, sonrojado—¿Y esas orejas…de gato?—terminó en un murmullo.

El recuerdo de la tortura de Sharon y Vincent te hizo temblar.

—Quieren abusar de mi—sollozaste, abrazándote a ti misma.

—¿Ah?—Elliot enarcó una ceja ante semejante revelación—¿Como que quieren...?

—Elliot somos amigos—le tomaste, sorpresivamente, de las manos—¡Ayúdame por favor Nya~!

De nuevo el estúpido "Nya" salió de tu boca. Comenzabas a pensar que necesitarías los servicios de un buen psicólogo.

Elliot se sonrojó aún más. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo o algo?

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso?—te miró de mala gana y apartó sus manos—Yo no...

—Te ayudaremos—intervino Leo, palmeando cariñosamente tu hombro. Elliot gruñó ante el anticipado ofrecimiento de su sirviente.

—¿En serio?—le miraste con ojos llorosos.

—Si ¿Verdad, Elliot?—el pelinegro miró a su maestro con una ligera sonrisa. Tu también lo miraste con ojitos de cachorro triste.

—Ha-hai—masculló el chico Nightray, desviando la mirada—Te ayudaremos...

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Los amo!—gritaste de la emoción, besando la mejilla de Leo y abrazando a Elliot tan fuerte como tu cuerpo te lo permitió dejando al pobre chico rojo como un tomate mientras tú te deshacías en agradecimientos.

—¡Bien. Bien!—te apartó, tomándote por los hombros—Ahora explícame ¿Que es lo que pasa con...?

No hubo ni tiempo de formular la pregunta. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeando a Elliot—que cayó como un costal de papas al suelo—, dejando entrar a una turba enfurecida de zombies murmurando un "Ayuda" tan siniestro que dejaban corto a "Jack el destripador".

Por tercera vez en el día, un grito de horror, acompañado de un "Nya", se dejó escuchar por toda la mansión mientras escapabas por la ventana rumbo a los jardines.

_El mundo estaba realmente loco._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>

Oh, bien. Sinceramente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto Nya_~! _Espero que a ustedes les halla gustado. Actualizaré el ultimo capitulo con mayor seguridad pasado mañana, así que ¿Qué tal si me dejan un lindo review que me alegre el día?

Cualquier duda, aclaración, queja, sugerencia, critica constructiva…

¡Estan a solo un click!


	3. ¿Recompensa?

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabran, los personajes de **Pandora Hearts **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki-sensei **y yo solo los tomó para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ * ~ SURVIVE ~ * ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ 3 ]<strong>

**¿Recompensa?**

* * *

><p>Exactamente 2 horas y 14 minutos te la pasaste dando vueltas por el jardín, intentando perderte entre los arbustos y trepando árboles.<p>

Gracias al cielo había aparecido Oscar-sama para distraer a los agentes, haciendo malabares en una canoa en medio del lago y fingiendo que caía. Eso te dio tiempo suficiente para poder entrar de nuevo a la mansión por una de las ventanas abiertas de la sala de descanso del primer piso.

Ya dentro, solo te dejaste caer de rodillas al suelo, cansada y fastidiada. No te explicabas como es que los agentes de Pandora tenían tiempo para perseguirte, ahogados en trabajo como estaban. Por eso odiabas los días de revisión y a Break, quien literalmente **amaba **molestarte.

—Maldito payaso idiota—mascullaste con rabia, propinando un puñetazo a la pared, que seguramente te causaría un horrendo moretón en la mano.

—¡Oye tú!—escuchaste, de pronto, reclamar a alguien y tus nervios destrozados solo te dieron para girar de manera mecánica hacia la fuente de la voz, con la clara imagen de ti misma con un traje de preso y con grilletes en los tobillos.

Más ningún miembro de Pandora estaba a la vista. En su lugar, encontraste la alta figura de Gilbert Nightray durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el sofá de la sala, con un montón de informes descansando sobre su estomago.

Te acercaste sigilosamente para examinarle. El pelinegro dormía muy profundamente—pues ni el alboroto que aún se oía por toda la mansión le molestaba—, su respiración era lenta y acompasada casi como un arrullo, su brazo derecho descansaba sobre su frente y el izquierdo sobre su estomago, sosteniendo los informes. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba.

Sonreíste con ternura y colocaste los papeles sobre la mesa, procurando cubrirle con su abrigo que descasaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Luego tomaste asiento en el suelo, a su lado, para meditar con calma tu situación.

Sinceramente ya no tenías ánimos para huir, pero tampoco considerabas prudente quedarte en un solo lugar porque tarde o temprano te atraparían. En cuanto a eso de pedir ayuda...ya no lo harías...

Proferiste un sonoro suspiro en señal de resignación y casi sin darte cuenta, te dedicaste a acariciar el suave cabello de Gil mientras perdías tu mirada en los finos rasgos de su rostro. Su piel blanca, sus largas pestañas negras, su nariz respingada, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos como haciéndote una sutil invitación a...besarlo...

Los latidos de tu corazón se dispararon. Un violento sonrojo cubrió tus mejillas cuando te percataste del rumbo de tus pensamientos. Sacudiste la cabeza, intentando inútilmente alejar el cosquilleo de tu estomago. Gil tenía un aspecto demasiado dulce e inocente.

_"¡__Concéntrate__! ¡__Concéntrate__!", _te regañaste, pero tu mente viajó demasiado rápido, recreando una escena en que te inclinabas sobre él y...

¡¿Que demonios estabas pensando?

_"¡__Concéntrate__! ¡__Concéntrate__! ¡__Concéntrate__! ¡__Concéntrate__! ¡__Concéntrate__!"_

Te incorporaste rápidamente, alejándote de la dulce tentación, cuando una vocecilla en tu mente te reprochó: "Oh vamos, tú sabes que quieres. Solo será un pequeño beso y ya"

—Solo un pequeño beso—murmuraste y tus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

La vocecilla tenía razón. Deseabas inclinarte y besarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Cuantas oportunidades como esa ibas a tener en la vida?

Inspiraste hondo para armarte de valor y finalmente te inclinaste sobre el chico durmiente hasta que tus labios presionaron los suyos. ¡Y vaya que fue estupendo!

Apenas en ese ínfimo rose pudiste paladear el sabor a té inglés y cigarrillos, delicadamente mezclados con el aroma a sándalo que emanaba su piel.

Suspiraste contra sus labios, esbozando una sonrisita de tonta y tu nombre al salir de sus labios te hizo cosquillas en la piel, mandándote a la quinta nube de felicidad...que terminó por desvanecerse en el más puro blanco cuando te percataste de un insignificante detalle: Si Gil había dicho tu nombre, entonces...

¡¿Estaba despierto?

Tu rostro palideció de inmediato, Abriste los ojos de golpe, esperando ver un par de orbes doradas mirarte confusas, más solo hallaste a Gilbert dormido y ajeno a tu pobre alma que parecía dispuesta a abandonar tu cuerpo de un momento a otro...

¡Gilbert Nightray había murmurado tu nombre en sueños!

Y volvió a hacerlo, señoras y señores. Volvió a llamarte mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y suspiraba. Cabe mencionar que eso devolvió el color a tu rostro con tanta intensidad que bien podrías hacer juego con la alfombra.

**x/X/x**

Oz caminaba tranquilamente por los destrozados pasillos de Pandora, silbando alegremente mientras llevaba un lindo gatito entre sus brazos—era un buen día para molestar a Gil mientras dormía—cuando te encontró frente a la puerta de la sala de descanso, con la cara roja, tocando tus labios insistentemente y murmurando cosas que no tenían sentido ni para ti. Eso y añadiendo el deplorable estado en el que te encontrabas—despeinada, con hojas atoradas en el cabello y la ropa, el vestido todo arrugado—parecías una loca que acababa de escaparse el manicomio.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?—te llamó—Te ves muy roja—señaló, colocando sus manos sobre tus mejillas. Pero ni lo notaste, estabas demasiado concentrada en algún punto indefinido del techo.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?—insistió por décimo novena vez, pellizcando tus mejillas—¡Tierra llamando! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Mira tu cabeza se cae! ¡Ah un monstruo! ¡Break está incendiando tu habitación! ¡Atacan Pandora! ¡Alice se comió tus postres de frambuesa! ¡Me muero!—gritó finalmente, logrando que por lo menos le miraras.

—¿Desea algo, Oz-sama?—dijiste con una expresión dulce que en tu rostro resultaba aterrador. El gato salió corriendo, arañando de paso a Oz.

—Ah...este...¡No nada! Solo estaba buscando a Gil—dijo Oz de manera nerviosa.

—Gil—suspiraste al escuchar la palabra mágica del día y tu mente volvió a irse de vacaciones. Una gota de sudor se instaló en la nuca de Oz.

—¡Xe-Xerxes. Ya s-sueltame!—en ese momento hizo aparición Liam con Break colgando de su pierna.

—Solo uno más~—chilló Break, con dramatismo.

—¡N-No! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo más...?

—Ara, Ara~

El pobre de Liam se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Break ya se había ido hacia donde estaba Oz, picando tu cara con una vara sin que tú te inmutaras.

—¿Que haces mocoso~?—inquirió Break con curiosidad, imitando las acciones del rubio.

—Pues...no reacciona—Oz hizo una mueca chistosa, refiriéndose a ti.

—Tiene el rostro muy rojo—añadió Liam, pasando las manos frente a tu rostro—¿Estará enferma?

—O quizá se desquició. Solo era cuestión de tiempo—se encogió Break de hombros pero igual siguió observándote. Había algo familiar en tu expresión. ¿Pero que era?

—Oh. Vaya~—Break soltó una risilla traviesa en cuanto reconoció la cara de boba de la que hacías gala en ese momento. Si. ¿Como podría olvidarlo?

Fue hace un par de meses durante una revisión mensual. Break amablemente escondió tu trabajo en una de las habitaciones de Pandora a la que irrumpiste sin previo aviso para recuperarlo, encontrando "casualmente" a un Gilbert **desnudo**, solo con una pequeña toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura, con el cabello mojado y las gotas de agua escurriendo suculentamente por su pecho, espalda, piernas, su rostro sonrojado...

Segundos más tarde toda Pandora escuchó un par de gritos que provenía de esa misma habitación de la que saliste con las manos cubriendo tu nariz (que sangraba descaradamente), la cara totalmente roja y dejando a un Gilbert con paro cardiaco...

Y Break...él rodaba por el suelo muerto de la risa...

—¡De nuevo, de nuevo!—canturreó Emily sobre su hombro y Break le hizo señal de que se callara. Si sus cálculos no fallaban estarías confusa todo el día. Algo bastante...conveniente.

—Deberíamos llevar a la enfermería—sugirió Liam.

—Oh, no hace falta~—Break sacudió la mano de forma graciosa y te pasó el brazos por los hombros, sonriendo de manera siniestra—¡Yo sé lo que le pasa!

—¿En serio?—preguntaron, incrédulos, Oz y Liam al mismo tiempo.

—¡Si. Ella quiere ayudarme con mis informes para hoy! ¿Verdad, señorita?

—¿Que?—parpadeó Oz, confundido.

—¡Oye Xerxes eso es...!—reclamó Liam pero Break le mandó lejos de una patada.

Tú, ni pestañeaste.

—¿Lo ven? Está emocionada~—añadió Break, amarrandote con una soga—¡Así que nos vemos~, Oz-kun~!—se despidió el contratista de Mad Hatter, agitando las manos graciosamente mientras te arrastraba por todo el suelo.

Oz se quedó con cara de _"What?"_ mientras te observaba ser arrastrada por Break hacia un abismo retorcido de trabajo pesado sin que tu te opusieras y Liam no dejaba de zarandearte para hacerte entrar en razón. Luego entró a la sala de descanso donde encontró a Gilbert pensativo, revolviéndose ligeramente el cabello.

—¡Gil, despertaste!—sonrió el rubio, olvidándose de lo anterior y lamentando haber perdido al gato.

—Si. Hace un par de minutos—asintió el pelinegro con aire ausente—¿Que era todo ese escándalo?

Oz sonrió de lado y se tiró a su lado en el sofá.

—Eran Break y Liam-san discutiendo—le explicó el rubio. También te nombró, comentando tu extraño comportamiento.

Gil repitió tu nombre y frunció levemente el ceño. Parecía confuso.

—¿Ocurre algo Gil?—inquirió Oz, observando a su sirviente.

—No. Es solo que...tuve un sueño extraño en el que la be...—las palabras murieron en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿En el que, qué?—le animó a decir Oz.

Gilbert se tensó notoriamente y volteó a ver a Oz con cara de susto.

—Gil ¿Por que...?

—¡Nada. Nada!—gritó el contratista de Raven, todo sonrojado—¡Olvídalo!¡Solo...olvídalo! ¡Vamos...vamos a...buscar a...a Alice!

Oz ladeó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando llamaba a Alice por su nombre? A menos que...

—Oye Gil...¿Dime que soñaste?—inquirió Oz con aire inocente, haciendo ojos de cachorro. Gil le miró alarmado. ¡No podía decirle a Oz lo que había soñado!

¡Se sentía como todo un pervertido!

—¡No!—gritó, antes de salir huyendo de la sala con Oz persiguiéndole muy de cerca.

Lo bueno es que nadie iba a saber lo que pasó exactamente en ese cuarto. Nadie, salvo la pequeña Alice que pasaba "por casualidad" y que justó te vio cuando le besaste.

—¿Ella será una cadena?—se preguntó Alice con su característica inocencia a las cosas humanas. para finalmente encogerse de hombros y seguir andando. Más tarde le preguntaría a Oz respecto a ello.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong>

¡Y FIN! jajajaja,

Gilbert se quedó sin palabras...y yo también xD

Creo que al final me quedó algo extraño...pero la idea estaba ahí y realmente no perdía nada con publicarla. Gracias a todos por leer y sus favoritos aunque de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia. En lo personal siento que me quedó un poco OOC pero juzguen ustedes mismos damas y caballeros (?). Sus criticas y comentarios me ayuda a mejorar la calidad de mis escritos.

Entonces ¿Merezco un lindo review de su parte?

¡Recuerden que el link no muerde!


End file.
